The instant invention relates generally to liquid dispensing brushes and more specifically it relates to ail improved hair shampoo stimulator device, which provides each bristle looking like a finger tip to safely stimulate the scalp of a person.
There are available various conventional liquid dispensing brushes which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.